As the Horror Reigns
by SilentSpeaker13
Summary: "Stop!  You're going to kill him!"  I want to stop myself. I can't stop myself.  Ryou is stuck inside and can't stop his yami.  Rated for violence and implied mention of rape.  R&R please and enjoy!


**AN: My second Yu Gi Oh story, I'm actually working on a multi-chap and another one shot, but yeah. Not completely sure how I feel about this one, I wanted to write something effed up, and I think it's pretty effed up, just now sure how well it was done. So without further ado, here it is. Hope you enjoy and review! Thanks!**

**P.S. I don't own Yu Gi Oh or its characters**

* * *

><p>"Ahh!"<p>

Yuugi Muto's screams are echoing through the bleak darkness. They suddenly stop as my hands wrap around his throat and choke. Little gurgling, wet gasps are the only things that leave his swollen lips; his eyes are wide and full of terror. His gaze is losing focus, my hold is dangerously tight. If I don't stop myself I'll probably crush his windpipe, but there's still a sick, psychotic smile plastered on my face. I want to stop myself. I need to stop myself.

I can't stop myself.

I'm watching from above, calling out to the other me, Yami no Bakura, but he won't listen. My invisible hands are pulling on his shoulders, trying to rip him off Yuugi, but it does nothing. I'm not strong enough. Too weak. Too pathetic. I'm just like he said I was.

"_Stop it! Stop it!"_ I'm screaming, but my words only ring through a shared subconscious.

"What's the matter, aren't you having fun?" My other half's words echo as we both stare down at the boy dying underneath us. Panic and darkness flit back and forth in Yuugi's eyes, he looks like he's trying to mouth 'No'.

"_Get off him! You're going to kill him!"_ My darker self acknowledges me, relinquishing his death grip just slightly, but somehow that only sends more fear through me. Something is wrong, he's too amused, too happy.

"You're not having fun? Perhaps we should play another game then, eh _hikari_?" Yami no Bakura's words are just as cold as his eyes. My invisible soul shakes its head vehemently. Without warning he draws his hands away from Yuugi's bruised neck; a neck which will now bear the marks of his collar and the outline of my own fingertips. The marks are already blooming on his pale; my own palms share the matching indentations from the buckle on his collar. I feel sick. If I had control of my body I would have lost the contents of my stomach upon the floor under my knees. "So pathetic. How disgusting."

Yuugi is just beginning to cough and choke on the newly supplied air when he is flipped onto his stomach. His cheek is slammed against the cold floor. His brilliant eyes are bright with terror again.

"I know of many ways to make a hikari scream."

Though I'm only a soul I feel as though blood has fled from my face. Yuugi looks the same as I feel. I scream, I pull at my darker self, I will my body back, I try to choke him, but all he does is laugh at my efforts, a dark, disgusting chuckle that rumbles lowly from his chest. Below us Yuugi is desperately turning and flailing, trying fruitlessly to roll me off of him. I would if I could Yuugi, but it seems to be of no use.

Both of us are fearing the same terrible, impending deeds of my dark self. This can't be happening. In a flash of movement I hear Yuugi begin to scream, so loudly it's a wonder that no one can hear us. I hope, I wait; but no one comes, not to his rescue, not to mine.

My dark self has a hold on Yuugi's arm, wrenching it up behind him, pushing his limb to the point of dislocation. For a moment I feel flooded with relief. Then I feel a wave of sickening self-disgust. Yuugi's screams are becoming louder, the octave of his voice keeps rising upward. All I can do is watch as my own hand lifts his arm higher and higher, it grows increasingly contorted. I wait for a snap or a pop from the socket of his shoulder. It will happen any second now. And against my will there is a terrible tooth-bearing grin stretching across my mouth as we all wait for the inevitable.

"_Stop it! Please, stop it!"_ I don't know if I thought it or Yuugi said it.

Pop. There is is. Yuugi lets out one more horrifying scream before his arm is unceremoniously dropped and smacks lifelessly against the concrete below. Sobs are being choked out of the tiny body below my own. He is in so much pain, so much unnecessary pain...and it is all by own hand. It's all my fault.

The other Bakura, the other me, chuckles with malicious gaiety.

"_Please, just let him go now, please. Please, Yami , just go."_ I pull at him as I beg and plead, but it seems to do nothing. I'm not even sure if he doesn't hear me or if he just ignores me.

"Don't worry little hikari. I know other ways to get out a scream," and then his, no, _my_ hands reach at the collar of his shirt. In Yuugi's eyes I see the panic that I feel; his body is even weaker than before, and his left arm is laying uselessly by his side. But my dark self wouldn't really go so far, would he? We're both praying that he wouldn't; we're both praying that he wants to enjoy physical torture more than psychological torture. God I feel sick.

Our prayers are in vain. My own mouth leans very close to Yuugi's ear, and a voice that is not mine whispers, "Don't worry hikari. I think you'll like this one." I'm terrified he might be saying these words to Yuugi. I'm terrified he might be saying them to me.

My eyes get so close to Yuugi's face that I can clearly see the resigned horror in them. Yuugi is terrified, wants to believe that this is not happening, but he knows that it is, he knows what is coming, and he knows that there is nothing he can do to stop it.

My hands begin to touch the skin below Yuugi's neck and he squeezes his eyes shut. My dark self is about to force Yuugi and I into an irreversible fate and his savior, _our_ savior, is nowhere to be seen.

"Please." It's a strangled cry, broken and hoarse, but it works. Yuugi shakes me from my own horrified resignation and I push against the other soul inside me. The other me doesn't budge, but I don't stop, I squeeze my spirited eyes shut and use all the energy and force I have to shove him from the forefront of my body's control.

Then the weight falls off Yuugi and to his side. I stare down at my hands, my own two hands that beat this boy and nearly destroyed him from the inside out. I'm shaking. I'm shaking and I can't stop.

"Yu-Yuugi," and Yuugi stirs.

He opens his eyes and moves his head to gaze at me. I wonder if he can even get up. It looks like he can't. "Bakura-kun?" His voice is so soft and mangled I can barely hear it; but I do hear the implicit question loud and clear.

"Yes. I've got him under control." _For now_. "Can you get up Yuugi?" I don't move toward him. I don't want to risk Yami no Bakura coming back out...I'm not sure he'd even let me touch him after what I almost did.

"I-I think so. Ah!" A cry of pain echoes across the still air when Yuugi accidentally places weight on his deformed arm. With gritted teeth and pained tears stained with the grime of the floor he pushes himself to his knees and then, weakly and slowly, gets to his stumbling feet. Yuugi wraps his right arm around the air surrounding his left one, willing its protection as it hangs motionless by his side. His whole face is twisted in pain, all my doing.

"You need to go to the hospital. Do you know where your puzzle is Yuugi?" I stay seated on the dirty floor as I give my orders, I don't trust the other me to go within arm's reach.

"Yes." It seems to be a struggle for him to concentrate.

"Run. Get it. Put it on. Don't take it off. Don't ever take it off." _"Don't trust me. Don't ever trust me."_ I want to say it. _Someone has to be able to stop me._

Yuugi doesn't need to be told twice, he's already moving toward freedom as fast as he can manage. "Yuugi," he turns, "I'm sorry."

He actually graces me with a nod before leaving me alone in that dark empty space. It's very quiet now. The still air is safe from Yuugi's screams, from my cold voice and cruel words, from the sounds of a body breaking. At least for now. I wonder, what Yami no Yuugi will do when he finds this out?

Will Yuugi tell him, or will my hikari friend try in vain to protect my tainted soul by keeping the truth from the light of day?

One way or another the Yami no Yuugi will find out, that I am sure of. I wonder,will he try to kill me for the sake of Yuugi's protection? Would Yuugi stop him?

Would _I_ stop him?

No. I wouldn't. I wouldn't have to, Yami no Bakura would. Yami no Bakura will always save himself; his sense of self-preservation and cruelty are his only certainties.

"_Why did you do this?" _No answer.

"_How did you get him here?" _No answer.

"_Did you want to hurt Yuugi or Yami no Yuugi? ...Or me?" _No answer.

There is one last question to ask, more terrifying than any other. I cannot bear to even think it, so I whisper it to the empty air around me. My voices bounces softly off the walls.

"Did I push you out...or did you let me?"

Silence meets my ears. In my mind I can swear I hear a chuckle, low and dark. I wrap my arms tightly around my waist and try not to get sick on the floor below.


End file.
